


Cardinal Sins

by ohmydearlord



Series: Mutually Assured Destruction [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bad Decisions, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Idiots in Love, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmydearlord/pseuds/ohmydearlord
Summary: Meet Melody! A deputy coming to the startling conclusion she may be in too deep.





	Cardinal Sins

Melody started listing her sins as she snuck through the woods. It was hard not to, given the identity of the man whose house she’s about to break into in the middle of the night. For the third time this week.

  
Starting with greed. Always wanting more, more of the things she shouldn’t want. No wait, perhaps that’s gluttony? This is probably both.

  
She climbs to the second story of the huge house and jimmies open the window with her boot knife. Envy, that’s for sure. She’s never lived anywhere as nice as this. The bedroom is almost as big as her entire apartment, those were customised window screens she’d just scaled. Who has _that_ kind of money?

  
The door on the other side of the room is open just a crack, steam wafting out across the roof, the sound of running water almost drowning out soft humming. She props her rifle against the window sill and takes off her heavy boots as quietly as possible. Then in socked feet she stealths across the room, slips through the bathroom door and puts a knife to the throat of the man in the shower, ticking a second sin off her list as he turns slowly to meet her eyes.

  
Pride. Rushing through her veins at the look of surprise on her victims face. Bright blue eyes opened wide as he brushes wet hair from them in an attempt to regain as much composure as a startled, entirely naked man can.

  
“Deputy...?” The question hangs unanswered as Melody revels in her victory.

  
“_Johnathon_.” Her voice wavers slightly as she suppresses a giggle.

  
John Seed, number 3 on Hope County’s most wanted list lets out a long sigh, “You _know_ that’s not my name...”

  
“And my name isn’t Deputy, and yet here we are.”

  
“_Melody_. Would you pass me a towel?” he gestures toward the towel rack behind her and as her gaze follows his tattooed hand he takes advantage of her distraction and wraps the other hand around her wrist, squeezing firmly until the knife drops from her hand.

  
Wrath bubbles up in Melody’s chest, just for a second before she pushes it down and grins, a little resistance isn’t unexpected, this visit wasn’t one of their scheduled rendezvous after all.

  
Closing the distance between them she purrs into his ear, “A towel John? I was hoping for less barriers between us not more.”

  
And at that provocation the tension drops, everything moves in double speed, lips crashing together, hands tangled in hair, buttons unfastened and skin pressed close. As she runs her fingers down across his scarred chest she checks one more off her list.

  
Sloth. Sure, it’s not in the spiritual sense but a Sheriff’s Deputy sleeping with the enemy? That’s got to count as disregard for your duties.

  
It’s impossible to tell who ushers who from the bathroom to the bed or who is truly in control but later, when they’re a tangle of limbs, and sheets, and John’s breathing turns to soft snores, Melody is wide awake with realisation.

This isn’t just lust anymore.

  
Softly, with immense feeling she whispers into the dark.

  
“What the _FUCK_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really a writer, this is the first thing I've finished in over a decade. It feels unusual not to be claiming I don't own canon characters.  
Please be gentle. Big uwu.


End file.
